defconmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Movecraft
Movecraft is a plugin that has been designed to give purpose to those extremely large (and awesome) oceans as well as to simply give the option to Sail, Drive, or Pilot amazing Ships, Creations, or Planes. It allows the player and/or players to craft Vessels out of blocks that can be piloted and thus moved. Hence the name MoveCraft. To use movecraft you must place a sign with the name of a craft. A craft is the type of vehicle that you will be using. Our crafts are; battleship, bomber, carrier, nuclearcarrier, cruiser, elevator, fighter, fighterjet, launchtorpedo, motorboat, sailboat, submarine, nuclearsubmarine, turret. All of these crafts have different requirements to be able to move, click on one to see what they need to have. Once the requirements are fulfilled, the craft will now be able to move. There are a few different ways to move the craft; the first way is to right click using a stick in your hand, this will move the craft one block in the direction you are facing. Another way is to use a cruise sign, place down a sign and write, "Cruise: OFF" (without the "") in the direction you want the craft to move. What cruise does is moves the craft a certain distance (according to craft type). For example, the "battleship" craft is able to move 7 blocks on cruise. To engage cruise, right click the sign, it will turn to "Cruise: ON" on its own, to disengage right click the sign, it will turn back to "Cruise: OFF." The final way to move a craft is of course, to turn it. To turn the craft place a sign and write helm, then right click the sign, that will give you a sign that looks like a circle with lines. To turn right, right click the sign, to turn left, left click the sign. hi this is henry Aircraft fighterjet maxSize: 400 minSize: 100 min. 40% wool min 1% jet engine fighter maxSize: 300 minSize: 50 min. 25% wool min. 2% piston engine bomber maxSize: 1000 minSize: 500 min. 25% wool min 2% jet engine Ships motorboat maxSize: 500 minSize: 50 min 25% wood (planks)--------Max 1% anvil min 15% wool min 5% generator sailboat maxSize: 500 minSize: 50 min 50% wood (planks)--------Max 1% anvil min 25% wool cruiser maxSize: 5000 minSize: 1000 min 25% wood (planks)--------Max 1% anvil min 10% wool submarine maxSize: 3000 minSize: 500 min 25% wood (planks)--------Max 1% anvil min 15% generator min 15% iron block carrier maxSize: 12000 minSize: 8000 min 25% wood (planks)-----Max 1% anvil min 10% wool min 5% generator nuclearsubmarine maxSize: 3500 minSize: 2000 min 25% wood (planks)-----Max 1% anvil min 15% generator min 15% iron block min 0.005% nuclear reactor nuclearcarrier maxSize: 18000 minSize: 14000 min 25% wood (planks)-----Max 1% anvil min 10% wool min 5% generator min 0.005% nuclear reactor Land vehicles T'ank' maxSize: 1000 minSize: 40 min 5% redstone block-------Max 6% dispenser min 5% sticky piston Misc. elevator maxSize: 1000 minSize: 10 no required blocks turret maxSize: 1000 minSize: 1 no required blocks